Silent Pleas
by Raven Mara
Summary: Disaster has struck a modernized Hyrule once again when the Triforce split—not into three this time, but four. The middle piece, the triangle that points down, has broken away and found a bearer. The only way to save Hyrule is for Link to find the fourth bearer, Raven Mara. Raven Mara is a broken hollow shell of herself, scared and alone. Can Link heal her in time to save them all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: How It All Started

I trotted down the concrete steps of Kakariko High School, glad to be free of its long halls, huge classrooms, and the many, many people that crowded in it day in and day out. My long, raven black hair bounced with each step, stinging my tank-topped back when it hit. I slipped my long, slender fingers into the back pocket of my jean shorts and fished out my iPod, jamming my headphones in and hitting the play button. Tuning out the bustle of laughing, talking high schoolers, I instead focused on the warm Hyrulean sun beating down on me, and the catchy song that was now blaring in my ears. A soft breeze seemed to blow the trees in rhythm to the song, and my feet, dodging several bodies as the tide of people swept around me, danced to it also. Nestled in a shady grove of trees along the sidewalk stood my old bike. In one swift, expert move I nudged the kickstand up with the toe of my sandaled foot, swung my long leg of and straddled the bike's worn leather seat, my 5ft. 9in. frame perched some what awkwardly on top. I pedaled, hard and fast, determined to get my "home" and then up into the mountains as soon as I could.

Trees and houses whizzed by in a blur as I channeled all my anger and frustration from the school day into my legs and feet, until they were a blur themselves. Minutes passed, and the homes petered out, turning into long, white fences with horses grazing in the pastures. Then, suddenly, up in front of me appeared my mansion-like home. I turned into the gravel driveway, then hopped off my bike before coming to a complete halt. I walked up the five steps that led to my beautiful, yet prison-like home, dread growing in my stomach with each subtle tep tep tep of my foot on the steps. My hand closed around the doorknob, and I paused to take a deep breath before I flung the door open to my hell-hole of a home. To my right lay a huge kitchen, with marble countertops, two ovens, a microwave, and a stove at in island located smack in the center of the kitchen. Just to the left of the kitchen stood a door that led to the dining room slash sunroom. Off to my left is the living room, with lavish couches, engraved coffee tables, and tall lamps with huge lampshades. Right in the middle of this are the staircases; the one going upstairs built on top of the one going downstairs, like two slanted lines running parallel to each other. If that makes any sense.

I walked to the stairs, grabbed the banister and took the stairs two at a time. I reached the top and paused, then slowly turned around, my feet making no sound on the wood floor. Passed out on the couch, arm outstretched, hair tousled and clothes bedraggled, was my father. Tilted against the leather couch couch was a bottle—empty. My father had evidently drunk himself to sleep.

"Fancy seeing you there," I muttered, glaring at my fathers drunken, snoring form.

"Raven? Is that you?" My mothers shaky voice came from my right.

"Mom!" I whispered, the jogged into her room, dropping my backpack on her bed. "Oh, Mom." She was sitting with her back to the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest. Several blue-and-purple bruises decorated her thin arms, and her gaunt face sported a long, deep cut. Her pale bottom lip was split, and her eyes had a fearful look in them.

"He was in a drunken rage," she said by way of explaining her bruises. "It wasn't his fault, Raven." I stared at her battered body, then the welts and bruises that were poorly covered in makeup.

"Not his fault…" I hissed angrily. "Not his fault?!" I growled like an animal, punching the wall lightly in frustration. "How can you say that? It is his fault!" I felt the red haze come over my eyes and combed my fingers through my inky tresses to calm myself before I did something rash. My mother stood and walked toward me, and I watched the gentle sway of her hips, the way her auburn hair floated around her face and the way her green eyes shone sympathy at me. She's beautiful, and how anyone could hurt her is beyond me. She enveloped me in a hug, unintentionally pushing on a sore spot I had gotten from my abusive father the night before. I winced and pulled away.

"I'm going up into the mountains," I said, avoiding her inquiring gaze. I grabbed my backpack off of her bed and whisked out of her room. My room was across the hall, and once inside it, I shut the door and locked it. I stripped off my uncomfortable school uniform, and stood in front of the mirror in my purple lace bra and panties. I twisted my top half to see the yellow bruise that practically covered the small of my back. I flinched at the ugly sight of it and shuddered. I walked to my dresser and slipped on a pair of jeans and a loose-fitted purple tee shirt. I tugged on a pair of cowboy boots, then walked over to my large window beside my bed and heaved it open. I then swung both my legs over the sill and sat, perched lightly. I then loosened my grip and dropped to the ground, my knees bending to absorb the impact. Striding away from my home that harbored nothing but horror for me, I opened my mouth, utilizing my smoky, eerie voice to sing the notes of Epona's Song, a song pulled from myth and legend. True to its nature, the song's notes drifted across the field that stretched before me, calling to my horse, Magic. A few minutes later, I saw Magic's black form cantering toward me. As he neared, he lowered his head and nickered into my hair. I laughed, then placed my hands on his withers and gave a little hop; enough to boost me up on top of his broad back. My hand closed around his black mane to steady myself, and I twisted to look at the mountains that were raising up behind the fields. Magic took the cue well, cantering off toward the mountains, then transitioning to a flat out gallop. My body fell naturally into the rhythm of Magic's long strides as we neared the majestic mountains.

The sun was setting behind them, lighting up the gathering storm clouds with and eerie, golden glow. After an hour passed, Magic and I had made it behind the first row of mountains. We were in a small valley with a lake in the middle. Trees bordered half the lake and stretched up the mountainside. The other half of land bordering the lake was shores and a wide expense of tall grasses. Then the trees started up again along the the grasses, secluding my haven.

I was sitting on the pebbly shoreline, knees draw up to my chest, my long arms hugging them in place. Magic was rolling comically in the long grasses, snorting with pleasure. I snaked my hand down, snatched a flat stone, and skipped it across the lake, sighing contentedly. Life was perfect when I was out here, alone, with Magic and nature. Away from my abusive father, away from boring old school. I reached down again to select another stone when a silvery flash from my palm caught my attention. I held both my hand in front of my face, studying the scares on each one.

On my right hand, etched in silver, was the Triforce symbol. The three triangles that were pointing up were outlined in silver, but the middle triangle, the one that was pointing down, was outlined in a purply color. I had had this scar since I was born. It gave me visions of the past, present and future, but it had been dormant for about a year now.

On my left hand was a full moon, with a howling Wolf's silhouette engraved on the moon. The wolf was black, and the moon around it was a pale, silvery color. This scar I had had also since birth. It gave me uncontrollable magic that I had not tested the limits of. The magic help with certain day to day things, like biking to school, jumping out of my second story window, and mounting my tall horse from the ground with a small boost.

My magic also gave me super-senses, which were going on high alert at the moment. I expended them, my long, pointed ears, that were signature to the Hylean race, picked up light footfalls of to my right slightly. I slipped my hand quietly into my jean pocket, my slender fingers closing around the handle of my pocket knife. I stood quickly, calling on my magic to aid me with speed. My knife was under the intruder's chin before he even knew what was happening and I found myself staring into a pair of striking cerulean eyes.

My heart skipped a beat at his striking gaze, and I tore my eyes away from his mesmerizing eyes to take in the rest of him. His unruly, golden blonde hair was long, just long enough to run my fingers through it… I mentally berated myself. Focus, Raven Violet Mara, focus. My eyes lingered uncomfortably long on his red lips that were curled in a confident smirk before moving to the rest of him. He was only slightly taller then me, I realized. His hands were up in a gesture of supplication, though his smirk and the calm why he held his body suggested anything but.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I growled, pressing my blade into the soft neck of his chin slightly harder. I realized with a start that my elbow was resting on his muscular chest, and I couldn't stop the heated blushed that crept, unwanted, into my face. He grinned wider.

"My name is Link. And I'm here to answer your questions," he drawled, still trying to make eye contact.

"Questions about what?" I asked guardedly, not daring to look at those startling blue eyes again. He tilted his head, as if contemplating something, then suddenly flicked his hand up to hold my wrist and pivoted so that my back was against his chest and gently pried the knife out of my hand. His left hand closed around my left arm, my heart fluttering at his touch. Then Link pressed his thumb against the inside of my right wrist, making my fingers spread enough to see my Triforce scar. Then he did the same to my left hand, displaying my wolf scar.

"The questions about your scars," he whispered softly in my ear, causing me to shudder slightly. The he turned his right hand, palm facing me.

On his hand was the same Triforce symbol.

A/N: Hi all! My pen name is Raven Mara, and this is my first Legend of Zelda Fanfiction. I do not own Zelda (obviously; this IS a Fanfiction site) but I do own Raven Violet Mara. I understand this is only the first chapter, and there really is no plot development yet, but please review! Reviews keep me motivated. {Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge} ;)

If you have any question/comments/concerns, please let me know in a review and I will get back to you asap! Also, this is rated 'T' for mild sexual content (intense kissing, touches, and such, nothing too bad) and you have been warned! There will be no vile language whatsoever, so we are good there.

Now, on that awkward note, see ya'll next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What Am I Getting Myself Into?

I reached out to touch Link's palm, tracing the Triforce symbol with my long fingernail, then twisted to look him in the eye.

"How did you get this?" I asked warily. Link smiled at me and tilted his head.

"Born with it," he said, then turned my question back at me. "And you?"

"Same," I replied, then inhaled sharply when he traced my left hand, the one with the wolf symbol, with the pad of his thumb.

"What about this one?" Link asked softly.

"I've had it all my life." I said, simultaneously pulling my hand away from Link. Suddenly, a cold breeze blew through the mountains, making me shiver. Link frowned at the gathering storm clouds.

"It's going to start raining," he observed. I needed to get away from this man and the effect he was having me.

"Which means I had better get home," I said quickly, turning away from Link and striding quickly to Magic, my horse.

"No, wait!" Link said, lunging forward to grab my arm. He accidentally applied pressure to a bruise from earlier this morning, causing me to hiss softly in pain. Link frowned, gently pulling me back to him to examine my bruise. He ran a gentle finger over it, then looked back up at me.

"How did you get this?" He asked me quietly. I looked down, avoiding his mesmerizing gaze.

"My father," I whispered, then looked up in time to see Link's horrified look.

"You can't go back there," Link said, tucking his finger under my chin and tilting my head up. I was forced to connect my violet gaze with his cerulean gaze. I saw concern flashing through his eyes.

"Come to my house with me," Link offered.

"Excuse me? Do you even have your own house? You look barely out of high school!" I protested.

"My family was rich. I have my own house." Link said, smiling amusedly. "And I'm twenty."

"Your family was rice?Was? Past tense?" I asked. Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"They were killed in a plane crash. I inherited the house," he explained.

"Oh, Link," I gasped. "I'm so sorry." Link shook his head.

"We're not talking about this, ok? Maybe later. Just tell me what you think about living with me," Link said, putting us back on track. I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Ok," I resented. "Say I agree to this terrible idea. Where would I sleep? I mean…" I gestured vaguely to the space between us. "It's not like we're married or something." Link blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Yeah… Well, I lied. It's a mansion, not a house." Link said, avoiding my gaze. "If it made you feel any better, I could put you in a whole different wing then me." I crossed my arms across my chest and grinned.

"Ok, that's good. And I'd need to get some clothes and stuff from my house," I consented. Link threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Fine! Whatever it takes," he said, then smiled warmly at me. I blushed slightly.

"Good," I nodded. "Can you ride?" I motioned to Magic.

"'Course," Link said. "Let's go." We walked over to Magic and I jumped up first, then extended my hand to Link. He grasped my slender hand in his rough one and my heart skipped a beat when he touched me. Snap out of it, Raven. I reached deep inside my mind for some magic I knew was there, utilizing it to hoist Link up behind me. I felt him settle behind me, then his arms tentatively slid around my waist for balance. I tried to ignore the warmth that was seeping from his arms through my shirt, and the fact that I could feel his breath on my neck, instead trying to focus on getting a fast canter out of Magic. He managed it, and we were off.

The trip went in an awkward silence and soon, thankfully, my house came into view. I pointed at it.

"Almost… There," I said breathlessly; cantering used a lot of breath that I didn't have.

"What's the… Plan?" Link asked in the same manner as me. I tucked my hips back, cueing Magic for a trot.

"You stay out here with Magic," I said through Magic's bouncy trot.

"What about you?" Link asked, and before I could stop myself, I imagined concern flashing through his beautiful eyes. Goddesses, Raven. You gotta stop thinking like that.

"I'm going in to get a bag of clothes and… Stuff," I said, dismounting when we came within walking distance of my house. Link dismounted facing me.

"Expound on this 'stuff'," he said teasingly and I shrugged in reply.

"Private stuff," I added 'private' in order to be specific. Link nodded, "Ah." He decided not to press matters. I walked up to my house, und er my window, contemplating how to get back in. Suddenly I felt a tingling on my arm where Link was now touching me, drawing a line down to my palm.

"Use what you have," Link whispered softly in my ear. I nodded, looking more confident then I felt, then dug deep into my mind, searching for the silvery glow that I recognized as my magic. As I reached for the glow, a foreign presence attacked me, a dark cloudy shape that was growling and snarling. It's paws were furry and lethally clawed, and move importantly about to rip me to shreds! Horrified and shaky, I ejected myself from my mind, and gasped.

"What? What happened?" A concerned Link asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said, more calmly then I felt. I held my left hand up and realized my mark was glowing with magic. On impulse, I reached forward and grabbed what seemed to be just air. For a second, nothing happened, and I swear Link was looking at me like I was crazy. Some strange instinct told me this was the right thing to do, though. So I waited.

A couple seconds later, a blinding flash came from my hand, and when I recovered enough of my sight, I realized a long, silvery rope was stretching from my open window to the ground, and I was holding it. I looked over at Link and gave him a grin. He shrugged and grinned back.

"Good job. My car's just over there," Link said, gesturing to the road. "I'll be waiting for you there." I was already halfway up the rope when the words registered.

"Wait a second! Your CAR?! Have you been stalking me?" I yelled at his disappearing back. Link looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Nope. Just a hunch," he called back. I rolled my eyes and continued to climb the rope. I swung my long legs over my windowsill and quickly took inventory of my things. Deciding quickly, I grabbed a big backpack and stuffed a few changes of clothes, some personal items and my laptop. Then I select a thick book off of my shelf. History of Hyrule, it read, and I stuffed it in my bag. I scanned my room again. Anything else? My purse! I grabbed it off my night stand, put the back pack on and shimmied down the rope. I walked a few feet away, then turned back to look at the rope, a curious thought blooming in my mind. I squinted, concentrating hard, reaching out with my magic. The rope untied itself, coiled up and flew into my outstretched hand of its own accord. Cool. I slung it over my shoulder and jogged over to Link's dark green truck. I opened the door and literally climbed into it—trucks are so ridiculously tall! I tossed my back pack into the back row, then buckled myself in. Link nodded at me and pushed the key into the ignition before asking, "Got everything?" I nodded and settled back into my seat as we pulled away.

As I watched my home slip over the horizon I wondered—just what exactly am I getting my self into?

A/N: Second chapter! Whoo-whoo! So far so good.

Its going to be hard to update this book every few days because I am writing another LoZ book called Secrets in Her Heart, so expect a longer wait for chapters. Also, I apologize for any spelling and/or punctuation errors. :P

Please review! It will keep this story going!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Arrival

The car ride was passing in an awkward silence, and I kept looking out the window at the scenery, purposely avoiding Link's startling blue eyes. He was aware of this, and I occasionally felt his gaze on the side of my face. I saw his hand tighten on the steering wheel slightly, and he sighed deeply.

"You know, I don't even know your name," Link commented, trying to start conversation. I simply nodded.

"So… What is it?" Link probed. I looked at him and tried to play dumb by saying, "What is what?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Your name, silly," he said.

"Oh." I looked down, then said softly, "I'm Raven." I saw Link smile in my peripheral vision.

"I like it." He said softly, then resumed his driving. We entered a cute little neighborhood with huge houses on either side of the road. Each house was probably sitting on six acres or so of land. Most of the houses had their own barn, with a few horses in each back yard. At the end of the road stood a mansion-like home, which I presumed to be Link's.

Link drove his truck up the long driveway, took out the key and stuffed it in his pocket. He opened his door, slipped out, then jogged over to my side and opened my door.

"I could've done that myself, you know," I said, grabbing my backpack and jumping out. "I'm not helpless." Link just shrugged and grinned, then lead the way to his front door. Turning the handle, he ushered me into a kind of lobby. Link took my backpack and gestured for me to follow him.

"Don't you have any servants?" I ventured to ask. Link shook his head.

"Nope, just me. Let me take you to your room." After he lead me through a flight of stairs, endless halls and countless rooms, Link finally selected a door and opened it. I gasped.

The room was like nothing I had ever seen before. A queen log bed was stationed in the middle, under a huge window with lavish curtains. A nightstand was to the right of it, and a large walk-in closet to the left. There was a door that led to the bathroom, with a dresser next to it.

"Do you like it?" Link asked as I deposited my back pack on the bed. I nodded, still in awe, then walked to the bathroom and opened the door. A sink sat in the middle of a long counter top that stretched from wall to wall, with a toilet to the right of it. Across from the sink was a jacuzzi tub, and a glass enclosed shower. Link must've noticed how big my violet eyes were, because he couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear with pleasure.

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel special," I said, finally finding my voice.

"That's cause you are special," Link chuckled. I sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that, mister," I said, and when Link opened his mouth to protest, I shooed him out of my new room.

"Now go, I need a few minutes to myself," I said teasingly, pushing Link gently out the door. I proceeded to close it, but Link stuck his foot in, preventing the door from shutting.

"Met me downstairs in the kitchen in an hour," Link said through the crack.

"Um, where's the kitchen, exactly?" I asked. Link spouted a series of rights and lefts at me, which I barely registered in time.

"Do you have a map? That would work better," I said, embarrassed. Link's chuckle sounded through the crack, and I blushed deeper.

"Yeah." A piece of paper slipped under the door, with what could perhaps pass as a map, etched on it. I sighed and picked it up. "See you in one hour." I shut the door, laid the so called "map" on my emerald green bedspread and re-entered the bathroom, making a beeline for the jacuzzi tub. I turned on the faucet, adjusting the water's temperature a few times after nearly burning my hand to a crisp, then stripped my clothes off while waiting for the tub to fill up. In a huge ceiling-to-floor mirror, I examined my body for bruises. Still the one on my lower back—unfortunately, that would not go away for a long time—and a few others on my arms and shoulders. I tentatively touched each one to see how soon they would heal. Some weren't too painful, and others made me flinch.

I realized with a start that my tub was almost full. I turned off the water and eased my battered body into the steaming water. I felt my muscles relax after a few minutes, so I submerged myself in up to my head. I shampooed my hair with a bottle I had found in a drawer under the sink, then leaned back and closed my eyes. After several minutes of peaceful serenity, I nearly dozed off from the combination of bliss and exhaustion before I noticed that half an hour had passed. I climbed out of the bath, hastily selecting a towel from a rack on a wall. I stepped out of the lukewarm water, and wrapped the long towel around my slim torso and hips. After securing it, I wrapped my sopping wet hair in another towel and walked out of the bathroom. A blast of cooler air hit me as I entered my not-so-humid room, closing the door to the bathroom behind me.

I unzipped my back pack, rummaging through it, looking for a change of clothes. I selected a flowy dark purple shirt, which settled on my slim frame quite nicely, the shoulder slits revealing my rich olive skin. I slipped into a pair of dark jeans, then ran a brush through my long, damp locks. After I had loosely braided my silky hair, I selected a necklace with a simple charm of a half moon.

I grabbed Link's crude map from my bed and attempted to read it. I ended up in a different room each time, but I eventually got it and wound up in the kitchen. The kitchen was a sleek, modern model, with stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, and oak cabinets. Link was leaning against the island, a smirk on his handsome face. Whoa, did I just say what I thought I did? Yup, I did. Darn it. I would have to handle that later, though.

"Got lost, didya?" Link said smugly. I set the piece of paper on the island and replied, "Yeah well, your handwriting is atrocious and you can't draw for nothing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," Link shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, sauntering over to his pantry. I got no reply, so I looked back at a very sheepish and embarrassed Link.

"You can't cook, can you?" I laughed. Link shook his head. I opened the pantry and selected a box of spaghetti while asking, "How do you live by yourself if you can't even cook?"

"I pick something up when I'm hungry," was Link's excuse. I made sure that the spaghetti hadn't expired, then set a bot on to boil. I felt Link eyes travel over me as I began to make a cream sauce. My heart seemed to beat a little faster when I heard him walk over. I jumped when we brushed shoulders, and Link took the spoon for me, stirring the cream sauce.

"Your water is boiling," Link pointed out in a smug tone, as if he was pleased with himself. I looked over at it.

"How is that possible? I just put it on!" I gasped. Link shrugged, feigning innocence.

"What did you do?" I asked, pointing at his chest. "I know you did something." Link shook his head.

"That was all you. You used your magic to make it heat faster," he explained. "All I did was give you a little nudge." He winked, and I blushed. I stared at the water for a few minutes longer while putting the pasta in, trying to connect the dots. It must've been when my heart starting threatening to beat out of my chest. Yes, that was it. It definitely was not what I was imagining. No, definitely not that. I nodded in confirmation, gaining an odd look from Link. The pasta was done, probably due to my magic, so I drained it and set some on two plates that Link had pulled out. I scooped some cream sauce onto the spaghetti and set them on the breakfast bar. Link straddled a stool, and I followed suit, simultaneously wolfing down a few bites. Link studied me carefully before asking, "When was the last time you ate?" I looked up at him and shrugged thoughtfully. I wasn't really sure.

"Yesterday at dinner," I decided. Link cerulean eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"Ah," he said before turning to his dinner. A few minutes passed in a pleasant silence, during which time I basically inhaled my food. Finally I shattered the quietness by saying, "You've got some explaining to do, mister." Link looked up at my violet eyes, then down at my hands. He twisted in his seat to see me better.

"Ok. Where do you want me to start?"

A/N: Chapter Three! Yay! I kinda ended abruptly, but if I kept on going, this chapter would have been very long. But now you have something to look forward to, right? Hehe.

Anyway, a special thank you to Wholockedlife for their reviews! I really appreciate it!

If you have any questions/comments/concerns, feel free to voice them. Just in a nice way, please and thank you. Any helpful criticism on my writing is welcome. My apologies for any spelling/punctuation errors. I've been pretty tired these past couple of days and probably didn't notice them.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Triforce of Love

"Where should I start?" Link asked, and I shrugged.

"The beginning would be nice," I said, laying my hands, palm up, on Link's countertop.

"Explain this," I said, pointing to my wolf scar.

"Ah, that," Link smiled, taking my hand lightly in his. "That is the evidence of a spirit living inside you." I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked. "You mean something is living inside me?" Link nodded.

"An animal, to be precise. It gives you an alternate form," he said, tracing my scar. I shuddered at his touch.

"You mean like… Like a werewolf?" I breathed. "Cause that would be awesome." Link laughed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, only one person has achieved that level of skill," Link said. "For now, your wolf just gives you special powers—like magic, super senses, and other things—and can speak with you telepathically."

"That is so cool," I whispered. "Awesome!" Link smiled and nodded.

"Yup." He said, then laid my hand back down on the counter, then paused and looked at me. "You're not going to freak out? You took that surprisingly well." I shrugged.

"Nothing can really surprise me. Plus, I've always liked that kind of thing." I pointed to my other hand. "Now explain that." Link cleared his throat, avoiding my eyes.

"This one might shock you…" He trailed off.

"Just tell," I said gently.

"Ok… Youhavethefourthpieceofthetriforce." Link blurted. I tilted my head at him.

"More clearly, please," I requested. It was very hard to understand Link when he was nervous, I guess. This time, he went to the other extreme.

"You… Have… The—"

"Just SAY it!" I interrupted. Link rolled his eyes, but began again.

"You have the fourth piece of the Triforce, Raven," he stated. The words took along time to register before shock finally clicked.

"What?!" I asked shrilly. Then I thought about it logically. "That's not possible," I continued at a more decent level. "There are only three pieces." Link rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, searching for a good answer.

"Technically, yes. In ancient lore there are only three pieces. There are four triangles in the Triforce symbol, correct? If the pieces are ripped apart so violently like they were now, then the last piece is also torn away, leaving the land in utter chaos. The last piece was the piece that triggered our ancient ancestors' reincarnation. It balanced the cycle of good and evil. If it is not where it should be, then whoever controls the cycle is whoever has the most power," Link explained. I nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"But if I had it, I should be able to control it, right?" I asked. Link shrugged hesitantly.

"That would make things too easy," he said ruefully. "In order to be able to control our Triforces, we need to know their names first. Mine, for example, is the Triforce of Courage." As he said 'courage' his identical Triforce-shaped scar started to glow a light green color.

"Then we need to have an unlimited amount of that item," Link continued. I looked down at my hand.

"So what is my Triforce?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I think it is the Triforce of Love." Link said. I stared at him, then started laughing.

"That's ridiculous!" I laughed. "Don't jest with me. What it is really?" But I knew, as he said it, he was right. My scar had started to glow dark purple. I looked up at Link, sadness twisting in my purple eyes.

"I haven't experienced love," I whispered, looking down. "Any kind of love." Link reached out and gently cupped my cheek in his rough hand, tilting my head up. He moved forward slightly and opened his mouth as if to say something, then thought better of it and released my face.

"You'll do fine," he said, avoiding my eyes. A thick, awkward silence settled over us. I felt a little hurt about what he said, though I really don't know what I wanted him to say. Link was purposely not looking at me, so I decided to lighten the mood a bit. Anything to get rid of this suffocating atmosphere.

"So, there is a Goddess for each Triforce," I began. "You know, Din, Nayru, Faore. Which one is the Goddess of Love? Aphrodite?" Link laughed and shook his head.

"No," he drawled. "Her name was Nevaeh."

"Seriously? That's… Interesting." I said, frowning. Nevaeh was the name my parents were going to name me—until they saw my raven black hair. I drummed my fingers on the granite countertop thoughtfully.

"Hmm," I hummed, then broke off in a yawn. I slapped a hand over my mouth, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I mumbled around my hand. Link chuckled, then we lapsed into silence again. I stood up off my stool.

"You know what? I have a book on the history of Hyrule. Maybe there is something in there on all this," I said, to which Link nodded.

"Let's go get it, then," he agreed, hopping off his stool. He led me back through his mansion back to my room. I grabbed the book, then crawled onto my bed on my stomach, facing the foot of the bed and looking at Link expectantly. He crawled up beside me, our shoulders briefly brushing. I slid the book between us, then opened it to the table of contents. I scanned the list until coming to something I deemed of use.

"The Goddesses and Their Corresponding Triforces," I read the chapter title. "Page 149." I flipped through the pages, arriving at the chapter. The first few pages were on Din, Goddess of Power. The next few pages were on Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. Then was Faore, Goddess of Courage. I reached the last few pages and found…. Blank. They were all blank except for the Triforce symbol in the center of the first page. I growled lightly in frustration.

"Maybe there's a reasonable explanation," Link suggested. My detective mind started clicking. There wasn't a "reasonable explination", but there was magic involved. Reaching out, I aligned the Triforce on my palm with the Triforce in the book and concentrated. My palm glowed purple and and the page did too. Suddenly, a bright flash erupted from the page, and I accepted the dark fog of unconsciousness.

I was dreaming. How I could tell, I don't know, but I know I was. Scenes flashed before my eyes. An image of Link stood in front of me. He was smiling a cocky smile, then suddenly he leaned forward and our lips connected. Pain erupted in my body as he kissed me. Red flashed before my eyes as the pain overtook my senses. I shoved Link away, realizing that it wasn't him anymore. In his place stood a demon that looked just like Link, only with black hair and red eyes. The demon reached out for me, and I let loose a bloodcurdling scream as electricity shot from his extended fingers and embedded itself in my chest. Suddenly, a slender hand was on my shoulder. The pain faded, along with the demon. I turned around and was suddenly enveloped in a woman's arms. A bliss settled over me as her touch healed my chest.

"Shh, young one. You will be fine," her mezzo-soprano voice said softly.

"What was that?" I gasped, pulling away to make contact with her silver eyes.

"That was a demon called Shadow. He takes the evil form of the thing you love most," she said softly. My limbs felt rigid with shock. Me and Link? Pfft! Ridiculous.

"I do NOT love Link!" I said vehemently. "I hardly know the guy!"

"Appearently Shadow thinks you do," the woman said, almost laughingly.

"What did he do to me?" I asked in disbelief at the still-prominent tingling on my lips.

"He gave you Evil's Kiss. That's why it hurt so much," she explained. I stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"What is Evil's Kiss?" I asked. The woman pulled away an arms length.

"A blessing. Evil's Kiss grants you the ability to kiss someone… And take away his soul in the Kiss," she said., pulling out a mirror and angling it at my lips. I the reflection I could see that they were stained permanently black. I dropped my hand over my lips.

"You mean I can suck out someone's soul when I kiss them? That's a curse, not a blessing," I whispered, running a finger over my oddly colored lips. The woman pulled my hand away.

"No it isn't. I can teach you how to control it, Raven," she said, pulling me in for another hug. I almost lost myself in her healing magic when I realized something.

"How did you know my name?" I asked warily, shoving her away. The woman looked sad, and smoothed her pale hands on the folds of her sapphire blue dress. Her dark purple hair framed her face, giving her a calm appearance. The Triforce necklace hung around her delicate throat.

"I am Nevaeh."

A/N: Everyone, welcome my new Goddess Nevaeh! Nevaeh is heaven spelled backwards, which I thought was pretty cool. Anyway, who expected the Triforce of Love? Kind of predictable, I suppose, but I'll explain why I chose love in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of how I designed the Triforce of Love!

Please review! It means a lot to us hard-working authors! We put a lot of time and effort in our chapters, and reviews show us how good we are doing!


End file.
